Finding Bo Peep and her lost sheep
by hpmoofrog
Summary: An account of two couples and their adventures through the years. Story throughout all three Toy Story movies. Woody and Bo, Buzz and Jessie. Please review! Completed! Joy!
1. In the beginning

Author's notes: And so begins the great edit! Joy! So I don't exactly know what all I'm going to change, but I'm going to go through all the chapters and edit anything. I might even add a chapter or two if I think it necessary. So please help me with suggestions or whatever. Those help.

Love, hpmoofrog!

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Toy Story, Pixar, Disney, or any of those awesome things.

He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her. He had seen her get unwrapped at the baby shower. Woody had never seen a female toy before. She wasn't even a toy either. The girl was part of a lamp, but she was removable, and so Woody hoped she qualified for one. Her slender porcelain figure struck him, and he knew he would never feel the same way about anyone else.

Andy found her appealing as well. He begged his mother to play with her. "Please Mom! I won't break her! Besides, Woody is getting tired of saving Slinky." But Andy's mother kept the pretty lamp in her room until the baby was closer to arriving. She herself was lonely. There were no other toys, except the baby toys, but they were all stored in a box.

The new baby was going to stay in Andy's room. Andy's mother wanted to make a nursery, but after the death of her husband, Mrs. Davis had to find a job, and they had to cut back on expenses for a while. So finally a month before the baby was supposed to come, Andy's mother placed all the baby stuff in Andy's room. They would be sharing a room until they could get a bigger house.

Andy's mother put the lamp on the nightstand, and the box with the baby toys nearer to the crib. After Andy and her had gone out, all the toys Andy had slowly got up, and met the new toys. Woody was concerned about that though. He looked up at the nightstand. He couldn't see anything but the lampshade. He recognized it as the one the pretty porcelain doll stood on.

A voice came up behind him. "Whatcha lookin' at Woody?" called the scruffy voice of Slinky, his good friend. "I'm not sure Slink, I'm going to go check it out." And Woody climbed up the bedside, trying to get a good view. He saw a soft figure sitting down facing away from him, stroking sheep in front of her. Woody turned tongue tied. He wasn't sure what he was going to say. Usually he was pretty confident in meeting new toys, but she was somehow different...

Woody decided that sitting there was going to do him no good, so he started to walk to the desk, when his pull-string caught the bedpost.

"Reach for the sky!" Woody turned red. The female doll was startled. She stood up to see a very embarrassed cowboy doll scrambling to recompose himself. She had to giggle at his floppiness. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear anyone come up here." She started. Woody searched for words. Her voice was so smooth, calm, and sweet.

"Er H-howdy. W-woody I name, I mean…" Woody wanted to punch himself._ What a way to start! _ The doll gave out a little laugh. "Hello Woody, my name is Bo Peep." Woody just stared. She was so… beautiful. He felt like he was going to fall off the desk. They stood awkwardly for a few moments. Woody just stared into her soft baby blue eyes. "So… nice room. Can I ask whose it might belong to?" Bo asked, trying not to embarrass the poor doll anymore than he was. Woody thought to himself furiously. _You moron! Say something! _ "Oh! Uh," Woody swallowed. "We're in Andy's room M-miss Peep" Bo started to walk towards the nervous cowboy. They were so close that Woody could feel her breath on his face. "Call me Bo," she told him in a playfully serious tone. His face flushed.

Woody took it upon himself to give her a tour of the place. He continually worried about her tripping, so he finally linked his arm in hers. She smiled at him sweetly. He attempted to be a perfect guide, even though his voice cracked several times.

After it was over, Bo thanked Woody, and he started to walk away. But before the sheriff could get very far, she used her shepherds crook to yank him back by the neck. He was annoyed at first. It hurt after all. But then he was pulled close to his captor. Bo leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then she giggled and let the dazed cowboy go. It was a day Woody Pride would never forget.

* * *

Oddly enough, a certain space ranger recalled the first time he met the one he admired at the same time as his friend. He was supposed to not like her. She was going to take away his best friend from him forever, but something about her made it impossible not to. Her perfectly flowing red hair made Buzz woozy. He'd never felt such emotions, and it was weird. Sure Buzz had seen Miss Bo Peep and Woody show affection for each other, but he never thought he would ever experience it for himself. However, whenever he saw her sparkling green eyes, Buzz was overcome with passion.

He recalled the moment when Woody and her jumped off the plane at the last moment. He wasn't sure if they were going to make it, but they safely made it on Bullseye. She grasped her arms around his waist for a moment to hang on. The touch made him shiver.

The plane took off, and startled by another plane landing just above them, they huddled together. "Let's go home." The threesome took off towards the others. When everyone was reunited, Woody puzzled on how they were going to get home. Buzz wanted so much to talk to her, but she seemed busy meeting the other toys. He felt a twang of jealousy which was also new to him.

"C'mon guys, I have an idea," Woody led the group to a luggage car. "Does anyone know how to drive?" Rex spoke up, wringing his hands together. "Um, well Buzz drove a pizza planet truck to help us get to you." Woody gave a questioning look, but he didn't argue. Buzz took the wheel.

Buzz wouldn't have had any trouble if there wasn't a pretty cowgirl in the back seat. He continually found himself distracted by looking back at her. A few times she looked at him at the same time, and something felt right for a sliver of a moment. Then they would both pull back, and pretend it hadn't happened. Yet Buzz continued to sneak looks back at her.

"Buzz, look out!" Woody yelled. Buzz swerved out of the way from a mailbox across the street from home. The toys got out cautiously, and made their way to the house. The cowgirl stopped in front of the house, looking almost somber for a moment. Then Bullseye came up behind her, and nudged her a bit. And the sparkle came back into her eyes. She looked at the toys in front of her. "Hey guys! Wait up for me!"

Woody went to confront his friend. He had seen him take looks to the back seat on several occasions. "You like her don't you?" Woody teased. Buzz coughed. He hadn't spoken a word since they left the airport. "Well how about that! The space ranger is in love with the cowgirl!" Buzz shot Woody a dirty look. Woody just laughed some more. "I guess it makes sense. We're friends, aren't we?" Buzz still didn't utter a word. "Well you know Buzz," Woody said causally slinging his arm around the space toy. "Girls usually like it if you talk, even if you make a fool of yourself doing it."

That night Buzz was determined to talk to her. He didn't even know her name. It started with a J, but somehow all the names he could come up starting with the letter J sounded unfitting. Jacquelyn? Jeremiah?

But to the Ranger's surprise, before he could even confront her, she confronted _him._ He felt a light tap on the shoulder. "Buzz, right?" the cowgirl grinned. Buzz swallowed. He just nodded. "Well howdy! I'm Jessie!" she proclaimed. _Jessie. It's perfect._ He was caught up in his thoughts. Then Jessie lowered her voice a little. "I just wanted to thank you for helping us earlier." Once again, Buzz gave a little nod. And before anything else could have been said, they heard footsteps from the hallway.

The next morning Buzz saw her standing on the bed. He slowly climbed it and edged toward her. "Uh m-ma'm?" He stuttered. "I just wanted to say that you're a bright young woman with a beautiful yarn full of hair, er, hair full of yarn…" Buzz was butchering this. He turned to go, but to his surprise, she caught him. "Well aren't you the sweetest space toy I've ever met!"

After Wheezy's performance, Jessie took Buzz aside again. She pulled him in close to her face. Buzz could practically feel the plastic melting off his face. Then she made her move, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again for everything," she whispered into his ear. And then she went off to meet the rest of the toys, skipping along. It was a day Buzz Lightyear would never forget.


	2. To be together

Author's Notes: Editing! Joy! Ok so anywho, I think I might add another chapter in the future. And I learned how to put in those line thingys! Yay! Not much more to say, but reviews are awesome. The end.

Woody inhaled. This was it. He was about to do something none of the other toys in Andy's room would ever dream of doing. The only person who knew what he was about to do was his best friend, Buzz Lightyear. Buzz didn't completely understand what it was all about, but Woody could trust him, and moral support was the thing he needed most.

They were both near the door to the room. Woody was walking back and forth, thinking furiously. Buzz watched him pace for a few minutes, and then finally tried to give some support.

"Woody, you're going to make holes in the floor. You'll be fine." Buzz said. Woody was lost in his thoughts. _Am I nuts? We're toys! Maybe I should just cancel._ "Hello? Star command to Woody, are you there?" Buzz finally got up to stand in the troubled sheriff's path. Woody snapped back into reality as he ran into the hard plastic.

"Sorry Buzz. It's just…." Woody sighed and sat down on some wooden blocks. "W-what if she laughs at my face? What happens if she says no?" Buzz sat down too and put a hand on his back. "Come on Woody, you're never worried about what Bo thinks. She loves you!" Woody went back to his thoughts.

After a long silence, Buzz finally coughed. "Um, Woody? Can you tell me how marriage works again?" Woody rolled his eyes. I've told you a million times Buzz!" "I know, but the whole thing, intrigues me…" Buzz looked away. Woody smiled. He knew the ranger liked a certain cowgirl a lot.

"Marriage," Woody started. "Is when two people have been in love with each other long enough that they want to make a commitment to be together for the rest of their lives." There was a long pause. "How are you sure you and Bo are going to be together for the rest of your lives?" Woody had hoped Buzz wasn't going to ask this question. Molly was getting old for her toys; they were loosing toys more frequently now.

Woody took a deep breath. "It's a little different, since we're toys. I just wanted to make sure that if we ever did say good bye…" Woody trailed off. Buzz knew he hit a sore spot. "I'm sorry Woody, I didn't mean to…" but Buzz was cut off by the small knock at the door.

Jessie the cowgirl peeped in. "Woody, are you coming? Bo has been waiting." Woody glanced up at a clock on the nightstand. "Oh darn, it's already 10:15!" He jumped up. "Tell her I'll be out in a second." Jessie smirked. "Alright sheriff, but you'd better hurry." Before Jessie left, her eyes met Buzz's. She smiled and waved, and then went back out to the hall. Buzz sighed. Her eyes always took him away.

Woody prepared himself, and started to run towards the door. "Uh, Woody," Buzz called. Woody turned around annoyed. "Buzz, I'm in a hurry." "Aren't you forgetting something?" Buzz held a small box in his hand.

* * *

Woody went out the door, holding paper flowers he had made and the box hiding in his hat. Jessie was whispering excitedly to Bo. Woody hoped she hadn't heard anything he had told Buzz. Bo turned around to see Woody. She smiled a smile that would have made Woody's heart leap, if he had one. "I was wondering when you were going to get here," Bo said playfully. "I was considering hunting you down myself."

Jessie giggled. "Well if you'll excuse me, Bo has lent me her cane for the night. I want to go try it out on a particular space toy." And with that, Jessie went into Andy's room almost leaping with joy. Bo couldn't help but laugh herself.

"What beautiful flowers!" she said noticing what looked like a few little plants from the front yard. Woody shuffled his feet. He avoided her eyes. He was afraid somehow she would be able to look at his and read him all over. "They're wonderful sheriff." She told him as she kissed him.

"Well should we get going?" said Woody, trying to muster any courage he had left. He extended his arm out to hers. Bo nodded, and linked hers with his. They walked into Molly's room. Molly was spending the night with a friend, so they had the whole room to move around in without worrying about waking a sleeping owner. They walked into a doll house Molly owned, and went into the dining area. Woody pulled out a chair for Bo peep, and then grabbed a cake Bo had made earlier that day in Molly's easy bake oven.

"That Jessie is something isn't she? I hope Buzz realizes that she likes him too." Bo started the conversation. Woody laughed nervously. He fingered the little box in his hat that was still in his hand. They had a good conversation while eating the cake. The night went on, and Woody still hadn't pulled out the box.

Finally he cleared his throat, and gripped the box. "Well Bo, we've known each other for a long time." She smiled. "Yes, it's been some years now." Woody tugged at the bandana on his neck with his free hand. It was getting uncomfortably hot. "Andy and Molly, well, they're not getting any younger." Bo's smile faltered a little. She nodded. "And Bo, you're made of porcelain. I just don't know…" Bo's smile was completely gone.

She pondered about earlier. Woody was almost never late to their dates. If he was, he always explained himself. But this time he hadn't said a thing. He also never avoided eye contact. Sometimes before they would just spend their time looking at each other. He was acting odd. Jessie was telling her that she heard Buzz say something about Woody and herself being together for the rest of their lives. _Or not being together for the rest of their lives._ Bo suddenly felt uncomfortable. She was usually a very understanding person, but the thought of Woody leaving her made the shepherdess worried.

A few years back Woody reluctantly told her about how he had almost left to go to Japan. She was a little upset with him, but mostly scared. Woody was her whole world. How could he leave her? Bo had shut those feelings away for a while, but she found them popping out again, and she fidgeted a bit. She found herself playing with the ruffles on her skirt, trying to think what was going to happen next, and how she could prevent it.

_Quit it! You know he loves you. Besides, it's not like he has said anything like 'this is difficult for me to do_._'_ Bo suddenly remembered Woody was talking to her. "…And so you see this is a little difficult for me to do…" Bo suddenly became panicked. Her eyes opened wide, darting around all over the place, trying to find an escape to what seemed a nightmare. "…But I'm going to do this right, because you deserve at least that. So Bo…"

And overwhelmed by what she thought was going on, Bo jumped up out of her seat. "D-don't say it!" she said abruptly. Woody looked confused. And then terror came across his face. Bo studied his face for a moment, her conscience telling her to stop and be reasonable. But Bo was finished with being reasonable. She had spent several years being reasonable, and she was done with it. "I can't, I can't believe that… Everything we've been through…" She sounded desperate with her voice terribly shaky.

"Bo, let me explain…" Rage entered Bo. She had never felt such anger, and it made her even more miserable. But she raised her voice, and let the rage enter her words. "I, I never want to see you ever again Woody Pride!" and she ran out without another word. She left so fast that she didn't even hear the loud clunk as a small box dropped to the floor.

* * *

Buzz was earnestly worried for his friend. He hoped Bo had accepted, even though he did not completely understand what Marriage was. He found himself playing with a small piece of thread waiting for the sheriff's return.

Then he heard a small chuckle. Buzz got up. "Hello? Is someone there?" Most of the toys were asleep. He tried not to be too loud because of sleeping Andy, but wasn't too worried because he knew Andy could sleep through a tornado. Buzz walked past the bookshelf. Yet the fact that Buzz did not know was that something lurked within the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack…

"YAH!" shouted someone behind him. And before he could turn around to see what was going on, something yanked on his shoulder and pulled him into the dark. Buzz had adrenaline at first, letting his Star Command instincts come over him, but then he looked at the other person. It was dark, but he could see its eyes, and he could recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Jessie?" She grinned in the darkness. "Shh, you're my prisoner now, and so you have to do what I say." Even though Buzz felt a bit uncomfortable, he let out a laugh. "Now come on, I wanna show you something." Jessie dragged Buzz with Bo's shepherd crook towards the window. As they climbed up, Jessie told Buzz to shut his eyes.

Buzz was expecting something special. He could hear her opening the window. She led him over to the ledge and they both sat down. "Ok, open them!" Buzz opened his eyes. Outside it had started to snow. It was November, and this was the first snow of the year. She grabbed his hand. Buzz had gotten over his stuttering around her, except when she flirted. He didn't dare speak.

"Buzz, isn't it wonderful? I just love the snow! Christmas is my absolute favorite holiday!" Buzz cleared his throat. "Thanksgiving isn't even here yet," He squeaked. Jessie tried to ignore how silly his voice sounded, and playfully pouted at him. "Well, it'll be here soon. Y'know Buzz," she told him. "People say that Spring is the perfect time to fall in love, but I think the best time is in the Winter." She scooted closer to him. "That way you can stay warm..." His face got incredibly hot, as she snuggled up next to him. They sat there in silence for a few moments, feeling the cold air blowing in.

"Look at all of them Buzz," Jessie whispered. "They don't last forever, but they make a life so much better." She closed her eyes. Buzz's chest was hard, but to her it felt like pillows. Buzz tried to breathe evenly, though it was hard. He wished the moment would have lasted forever.

Buzz looked over his shoulder. Andy had started to shiver, and curled up in his blanket more. "We'd better shut the window," he said reluctantly, gesturing to Andy. Jessie was a little disappointed, but nodded, and together they closed it. Buzz helped Jessie get down, and they walked towards the door.

"Now don't think you're not my prisoner still," she said with a grin. He laughed. They suddenly heard tiny footsteps coming out of Molly's room. "Well I better go return Bo's cane." And with that she went out the door.

Jessie was satisfied with herself. She felt like she was floating on air, until of course she saw Bo Peep run down the hall bawling. Woody came out a little later, looking weary. He tried to straiten himself out, and then walked past Jessie without a word. He made into Andy's room, and never looked back.

Something wasn't right, and Jessie was determined to help.

_Please review!_


	3. A discovery

Authors Notes: Editing! I changed Woody's part because I wanted him to be more like his character. The end. Nothin' else to say... sorry.

Woody didn't feel so good. He walked past Buzz, even when he asked what the matter was. He wasn't sure what just happened, but he was pretty sure his girlfriend just broke up with him. _How could I be so stupid? She never wants to see me again!_ Woody sighed. He climbed up on the window and looked out. It was snowing. There was a lingering cold air from the last time the window was opened.

Buzz quietly climbed up behind him. "Woody? Are you ok?" Woody just shook his head. He felt a little anger creeping into his mind. He didn't want to talk. "Woody," Buzz said softly. Woody suddenly exploded. "What, Buzz? I made a huge mistake! I... offended her. I don't need a space toy who can't even figure out his own feelings to tell me that!" That stung a little. Even Woody felt his words bite back at him, but he turned his head away.

"Woody, I'm not here to chastise you! Do you think I want you to be miserable and rub it into your face?" Woody softened. He looked up at his friend, and then buried his face. "I messed up. I was about to ask her when she got up and left crying. She told me she never wanted to see me again," he said softly, his voice muffled by his hands.

Buzz couldn't help but feeling there was some sort of misunderstanding. He would have thought Bo was going to say yes in a heartbeat. "Woody, it'll turn out. You just have to give her time. Maybe she just didn't understand what you were doing. Tomorrow you can talk to her." Woody lifted his head to look at his friend. "I don't think just talking is going to get me out of this one buddy." And Woody went back to starring at the large snowflakes outside the window, unknowing to the fact he had left the small box back in the dollhouse.

* * *

Jessie followed Bo quietly. She wanted to be gentle, which was very different from her true nature. Bo started going down the stairs carefully. She almost fell a few times, which made Jessie bite her lip. A few times she was tempted to jump out of her hiding place and carry Bo down the stairs herself, but she waited. When Bo was all the way down, Jessie carefully followed. Bo went over to the large window seat. She sat down and buried her face in her arms and dress.

Jessie started thinking to herself._ Whatever Woody did, he sure screwed up big time…_She crept up to the seat, and slowly put her arm over Bo. Bo sat up quickly. Bo didn't know what it was, but when she gazed into those big green eyes, she found comfort. Bo leaned on Jessie. She started to explain what had happened.

"…and then, then I left. I…I don't understand it one bit. It just doesn't make sense!" Jessie didn't exactly know what to think of it all. Part of her wanted to tell Bo that it was probably just a misunderstanding, but the other half of her wanted to sock Woody in the face. "It'll turn out Bo, I promise." Jessie couldn't think of anything else to say.

Bo sat up for a moment, and attempted to adjust her bonnet. But to her surprise, it wasn't there. She'd left it at the dollhouse. "I- I have to go get my Bonnet. Molly will be home this morning…" Bo started to get up. Jessie led her up the stairs, and then went into Andy's room. She was going to have a little chat with the sheriff.

Bo peeked into Molly's room. She didn't want to face him again. Not again… She walked into the little dollhouse. Bo looked all over for her bonnet. Finally she found out it under the table, next to a pretty little box. She picked up both.

She was curious. Bo studied the design of the box. It looked like it had been a mini floss box. It was decorated with one silver sequin. Bo opened the box. Inside was a small ring. It must have been a link of a chain or something, and on it was threaded a pearl. Bo gingerly pulled out the ring. The pearl was slightly dyed pink, and she held it up to her dress. _It matched perfectly._

Bo felt like she had been hit by a freight train. Woody hadn't been dumping her, he was going to propose! She tried the ring on. It fit her delicate little finger like a glove. Joy came to her for a moment, but then she started to think. _You told him you never wanted to see him again._ She swallowed.

She felt like crying again, but she didn't. Bo sat there for a long time. _I have to go see him._ Bo got up, grabbed her staff that Jessie returned earlier, and kept the ring on her hand. She didn't care what he was going to say to her. She had to talk to him.

* * *

Jessie wasn't very happy. She walked into Andy's room searching for Woody. She saw him sitting on the windowsill with Buzz. She climbed up and tapped on his shoulder lightly. Woody turned. She punched his shoulder. She would have punched him in the face except for seeing the expression of hurt on his face. She expected the usual reaction of Woody, but he didn't say a word. He was deeply depressed, and just looked back outside as the sun started to come out, and the snow ceased.

It worried her. She considered hitting him again, but Buzz cut in and took her aside. "What are you doing?" Buzz inquired. "Do you even know what just happened?" "Jessie, Bo broke up with him. He's… devastated." Jessie was confused. "But, Bo said that Woody broke up with her…?" Buzz looked as equally puzzled. "That's not the case at all. Woody was about to…" And then something clicked in both of their minds. It had been a mistake!

* * *

Bo walked out of the dollhouse. It was morning already, and Mrs. Davis had left to go get Molly. Andy was still asleep, as it was a Saturday. Bo started to walk down the hall, and then gradually it built up into a run. She saw Jessie and Buzz talking together, and Woody sitting on the windowsill, looking outside.

She started going towards Woody, but then she heard a click. Mrs. Davis and Molly were home. _No! Please no! I, I have to talk to Woody!_ But Bo was forced to scurry back to Molly's room on her familiar place on the desk. _Just be patient Bo, it's not like you're never going to see him again. _Molly came in her room and dropped her sleepover things on the floor. Looked like she didn't get any sleep at all.

Mrs. Davis came upstairs as well to wake up Andy. "Come on Andy, wake up. We're having a yard sale today and I need you to help." The moment that hit Bo's ears, she felt terror. _No, they can't. Please, NO!_ Andy groggily got up, and started to get things to sell. Bo wasn't worried about Woody getting sold. Even as a teenager Andy had kept him and some other toys, even if he just kept them in the toy chest. Bo was worried about herself.

Molly's mother came into her room carrying a box. "You too missy, it's time to get rid of some things." Bo silently prayed that she wouldn't get taken as Molly's gaze turned to her.

* * *

Woody, however depressed he was feeling at the moment, knew it yard sales were important, and they had to keep track of people. After Andy left with a box, Woody called an emergency roll call as normal. And for the first time that day, he breathed a sigh of relief. Andy had only taken some old books and clothes.

Jessie usually went over to Molly's room to check if anyone was missing. She came back a few minutes later as they watched the yard sale from the window. "Jessie, anybody?" Woody shouted.

The cowgirl looked different. The sparkle in her green eyes was gone, and she walked slowly. Woody caught on. He shook his head in disbelief. But all Jessie could do was sadly nod yes.

Woody shoved everyone out of the way and peered out the window. An old man was holding a lamp, and he purchased it, then drove away out of sight.

_Sorry for a depressing chapter, but I had to do it. Would it make it better if I said there was a happy ending?_


	4. The promise

Authors Notes: Editing. Tra la la la la, spring is in the air, and I am a flower. There is nothing interesting to say...

_ Woody, how could you? How could you let me leave? Why did you not save me?_ And then Bo's fragile body started to crack, and she fell apart.

Woody jolted up with a start. It had been the end to a horrific dream. Three months had passed since Bo had been sold.

He tried to breath steadily again, but it was hard to in the stuffy environment of the toy box. Woody decided to climb out of the box for a while as he often did on nights such as these. He climbed up to the window and just stood in thought for a while.

Woody had not had a peaceful night of rest for what seemed like years. The Moon reflected on his face. He opened the window and climbed out onto the roof and sat. He had experienced nightmares before in his lifetime, but it seemed like those issues had been resolved. The fact that Bo was gone would never change. Something was dying within him.

Suddenly he heard a stirring behind him. He looked back at his best friend. Buzz was worried for Woody's sake. In the duration of three months he had yelled and avoided most of his friends. This wasn't going to be easy.

Woody turned his head back, trying to pretend Buzz wasn't there. "Woody…" Buzz started softly. He continued to give him the cold shoulder. Buzz took a deep breath. "Woody, please. We know that you are still upset and..." "And what Buzz?" Woody snapped back. He stood up. "You don't know! You don't understand how it feels to loose someone close to you. You don't understand how it feels to have never apologized for something and never get the opportunity to ever again!" "Woody, you know that was a misunderstanding! Jessie told you that Bo thought you were going to break up with her! You've got to stop beating up yourself for that!" Woody turned away from Buzz again.

"Listen Woody, you're right. We don't know how you feel. But you screaming at everyone that tries to talk to you doesn't help anybody. Inside that toy box is a bunch of insecure toys that are uncertain of their future. We're… we're loosing friends Woody. It's part of being a toy. You're the only one that can comfort them." Buzz paused. "I…I can't even help Jessie. She's so desperate and unhappy. I hate seeing them like this, and I know you do too." Buzz started to walk towards the window.

"So if you're going to mope around all day, be my guest. But understand that Bo's loss has hurt the rest of us too." And with that, the space toy walked back indoors, and climbed into the toy box.

Woody let the crisp air melt away his anger. He sighed, and rubbed his neck. _Why does Buzz always have to be right?_ Woody took one more glance at the Moon, and then returned to the toy box himself.

* * *

Bo stared at the Moon. She felt crushed. It had been three months already, and she was still in a deep state of depression. She was bought for a little girl, who had a handful of other toys, more than Andy or Molly had.

Elliot, a gentleman figurine seemed to be the leader of the room. He had blond hair and a green tux. His eyes were like little slits, and it seemed he had never experienced happiness. His expression was always hard and cold, except whenever he looked at her, his face warmed a bit. Bo wondered about this. She had only talked with him maybe twice, but there was always a strange tone he carried whenever he talked to her.

Elliot's right hand man was a wizard doll named Mage. He had a blue cape and hat, and was sort of short and squat. Bo didn't like him very much. He followed Elliot a lot, and gave him advice by whispering. His eyes disturbed Bo the most. They looked, dark. There was no other description for them. Most of the other toys were figurines or stuffed animals. Bo became adored by them all quickly, but always wondered why she was so sad.

The Moon somewhat comforted Bo, because she knew somewhere out there, Woody probably glanced at the Moon sometimes too. _Woody's probably forgotten about me. He probably hates me. I just- I just wish I could have said goodbye…_ Bo looked down at her hand. The pearl ring was still on. She never took it off.

Suddenly Elliot's voice rang in behind her. She jumped. "Bo, I have been studying you for these past months." He started quietly. "I have no doubt that something horrible has happened." "You can say that…" Bo said in more of a sharper tone than she meant. "Well, I'm sorry. I have a painful past too." Elliot looked away. "But you remind me of someone. I would like it, if maybe, you would accompany me to some sort of dinner…" "Like a date?" Bo said. Elliot nodded, and Bo sighed. After a long pause, Bo finally spoke. "I, I suppose that would be good for me." And Elliot took extended his arm and led Bo away from the window.

She took a look back to the window. _Please...don't forget._

* * *

A month later, Buzz was feeling relieved. Woody was acting like his normal self again. However, the mention of the name Bo always brought him down a bit. _Someday Woody, we'll find her. I promise._ Buzz was suddenly yanked out of his thoughts when Jessie pounced on him.

She started tackling him to the floor, and held his arms and legs down. "Honestly Buzz, you've got to start paying attention to the element of surprise." She let him go. He stood up and stared at her, and then behind her, where Woody was pretending not to look. But Buzz could tell by the expression on his face that whenever he saw him and Jessie flirting, he was hurt, and jealous. However, being a good friend meant a lot to Woody, and he let them go on with their random bouts of romance.

Buzz winced. He knew what he was about to do was going to be hard, and Woody would never let him do it if he told him about it. "J-Jessie? Can we talk?" Jessie's smile lowered a bit. They walked over in privacy by the shelves. The space ranger tried to breathe. He swallowed, and then started. "Woody has been feeling a little better, hasn't he?" She looked at him quizzically. "Um, yes I suppose so. Thanks to his good friend." Buzz rubbed his neck.

"B-but, I've been noticing, when he looks at you and me…" Jessie didn't like where this was going. "I think, I think we should just… lie off for a while…" Buzz glanced at her face. "At least until he gets over this completely." He added. Jessie just nodded, and then walked away. She was frustrated.

After she confirmed that the Davis' were away at the store, she went downstairs to her favorite spot: The window seat. Her first instinct was anger. She wondered if Woody had put Buzz up to this, and she imagined what she could do to change Buzz's mind. And then she was sad. Bo had been her friend too. She could tell how much Woody and Bo cared for each other. Watching Buzz and herself fall in love must have been frustrating for Woody. She sighed. _We'll find you Bo, I promise._


	5. An adventure

Authors Notes: More editing. Joy.

Woody gazed at the ceiling of the car. A few days before they had almost been burnt to a crisp, and wherever Losto was, he hoped with all his heart that he might change. Woody turned over. He believed all toys had a chance, and none deserved what he and his friends had been through. Ok, maybe Losto deserved it a little. After all, they had saved him, and he had left them to die. _Bonnie is taking forever_.

Bonnie had played at her friend's house today, and her mother came to pick her up. She put her bag of toys in the car, but realized she had left something and went back inside. After a long time of waiting, Bonnie's mother finally went in to help her look for it. That left the toys to roam around for a while until Bonnie came back. Along with Woody, Bonnie had taken Buzz, Jessie, Dolly, and Mr. Pricklepants.

Woody stood up and looked out the window of the car. The door to the house was open. He was about to get down when something caught his eye. Just a few houses away there was a house that looked like it had been through a fire. The house looked in horrible shape, but it wasn't the house that caught his attention. It was at the very damaged window he saw a tiny gleam of porcelain.

He could barely make out what looked like a three headed sheep. And then he froze. For a small moment he saw another figure with a familiar pink polka dot dress. She yanked the sheep back with her crook, and then disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey Buzz," he almost whispered. "Can you remember something for me?"

* * *

Bo scolded her sheep. "You know you're not supposed to go out in front of the window during the day." She stroked them a bit. "Come on; let's go back into the house." Bo led the looked to see if anyone was watching. Then she with the help of some other toys, pushed a long board between two close houses. Then carefully they walked to other side, always precautious of any human that might be watching them.

As Bo walked across with her sheep, she had the weird feeling someone was watching her. She glanced around for a bit. She saw a parked car that wasn't usually there at their neighbor's house. Bo squinted. No one was in there, except for some toys. Surprisingly she found some toys looking at her in the window. One was a little rag doll, one was some sort of porcupine or hedgehog, and there was…

Bo almost fell off the board. _I-it can't be… _And then their eyes met. Her baby blue eyes looked at his chocolate brown. Even from a distance, they expressed emotion through them. Suddenly some people started to walk out of the door of the house. The toys in the car hid, and Bo did the same. They quickly pushed the board back over to the burnt house. She watched the car drive away, and tried to memorize the license plate.

Bo walked to over where her lamp had been placed in a box. She looked at her hand. The pearl ring glistened. For a moment, Bo felt hope, something she hadn't felt for the longest time. And then she banished the feeling. _You told him you never wanted to see him again. Why would he want to see you?_ Bo walked over to the window again. Out in front was a sign that stated there would be a yard sale tomorrow. She, with a number of other toys, were placed into a box to be sold. _Besides, I'll be gone tomorrow. I should just… forget_. Bo was having an inner battle.

Then Elliot walked up behind her. Over the years, Elliot and Bo had become somewhat, acquainted with each other. Their relationship was nothing except knowing each other, at least to Bo. Elliot considered it different. "Bo, is something wrong?" "It's n-nothing," Bo stated. And Bo went into the box her lamp was in.

* * *

"4220 Sycamore," Buzz said to himself, trying to remember. Jessie was trying to find a scrap of paper and a pencil. Mr. Pricklepants walked towards Buzz. "Woody cares for this shepherdess much, does he not?" "Did you see her?" Buzz questioned. Mr. Pricklepants nodded. "They locked eyes for a moment in the most passionate way. Bonnie is coming, so we'd better get back in the bag."

In Bonnie's bag, Buzz thought about the promise he made years back. "What's the plan Woody?" Jessie asked. "There was a yard sale sign in front of the house for tomorrow," Woody said sadly. "Well then we'll just have to leave tonight!" Jessie exclaimed. Woody was at a loss for words. "But, what if, what if she's forgotten me?" "Woody, we saw how you looked at each other. I don't think she's forgotten you." Dolly retorted.

And then a plan started whizzing in Woody's mind. Even if she didn't want to see him, he wanted to talk to her for one last time. And Woody nodded and started to explain what they'd do.

That night, Woody, Jessie, and Buzz started to leave the house. Woody didn't want the others to come because he was afraid some pretty emotional things might happen, and he didn't want to get their hopes up if she wasn't going to come back with them. They travelled through the bushes, and slowly made their way towards the house a ways away. For once, it seemed like one of Woody's plans was running smoothly, until they heard a growl behind them.

A large dog snarled at the three toys. Woody looked around for anything that would serve as a good place to hide. He eyed a prickly bush. It wouldn't be fun, but it seemed like the only option, and he gestured to it to Buzz and Jessie. Then he dove into it, and Buzz followed it. But Jessie did not appear in the bushes. "JESSIE!" Buzz yelled as they heard barks and snaps. Buzz fought his way out of the bushes. Woody came out too. Jessie nor the dog was anywhere to be seen.

"I-it was my fault. I should have grabbed her…" And then Buzz felt the dog pounce on him, knocking him to the ground. "You know Buzz, I thought you knew by now I'm good with critters." Jessie was sitting on the large dog, and patted the fur. "Now come on boy, these two are my friends," and she led the dog off of Buzz. "Come on, it'll be faster." She beckoned to the other two dumbfounded toys. Reluctantly they climbed on top of the dog, who growled a bit when they did. "Alright boy, Yee haw!" And the dog bounded down the street.

* * *

Bo, along with some other toys, traveled to the burnt house again. It was the place they could talk with each other without worrying about waking up anyone. Bo looked up at the Moon again, as she often did. She thought of those chocolate brown eyes again. _Why didn't I just listen? Why didn't I just stay calm? Why?_ Bo felt like she was going to cry. She relived so many unpleasant memories.

Her owner Tara was nice enough, but getting too old for toys. She was a teenager now, and had no siblings. Bo had never been used as a toy. She sat and did what she was made to do. Stand on a lamp base and look pretty. Andy saw her differently. Woody saw her differently.

And then Bo heard voices from outside. In the shadows it looked like a dog. But the voices didn't sound like a dog, and the figures were too small to be human. They had to be toys.

"We're almost there!" shouted a voice. "Can you slow down a bit? We're going to fall off this thing!" said another. Then they stopped in front of her owner's house. "4220 Sycamore. Do you think she's in there?" "No, actually I think she's in that house. I saw her there first." "It's all burnt. Is it safe?"

Bo thought about the terrible fire that happened a week ago. A family with a little girl and boy lived there, and were away when it started. They watched helplessly as the house went up into flames, terrified it might spread. The demolition of what was left of the house was scheduled to be in another week. Elliot came up with the idea of using the house as their own.

"Come on." And the three figures Bo saw below went up to the slightly opened and burnt front door. She heard the door squeak, and below she recognized a voice she knew well say, "Hello? Is anyone here?"


	6. A struggle

Authors Notes: I'm seriously going to get this editing done soon so I can start my next story. Review? Anyone?

"Woody?" Bo didn't have to shout. There was a large hole between the three story house. It allowed Bo to see all the way to basement, and to the front door in this case. "Bo?" Their eyes met again. Then without thinking, Woody started to climb the railing of the stairs. The stairs themselves had been left in a bad shape with holes and unsteady boards. The railing however, provided a sturdy and easy way to get up.

They kept looking at each other as he climbed. Jessie grabbed Buzz's hand, and squeezed it excitedly. _This is it! They're going to make up and get married!_ Jessie's thoughts whirled through her head so fast she didn't even notice as some toys crept up behind them.

Suddenly Jessie found her mouth clasped on and being pulled away by several toys. Looking up she could see Woody still climbing, and they didn't notice her. She struggled, finding that Buzz had been taken too, but had many more toys on him. She had been seriously taken advantage of. Jessie suddenly broke free and started yelling and tried to fight off the other toys. "WOODY!"

More toys came to help bring the wild cowgirl down, and seeing how they were handling his girlfriend, Buzz struggled even more. Woody turned and saw the awful sight below him. He looked back up at Bo. Her face was filled with terror, and she was about to yell his name herself, until she was pulled away and replaced with the view of other stuffed animals and figurines. "BO!"

Then a large gorilla stuffed animal started climbing up the stair railing as well. Woody looked around franticly for an escape. The door was still open, but he couldn't leave Buzz or Jessie…or Bo. Woody automatically kept climbing upward, knowing he would be captured. But he had to save Bo!

The gorilla caught up with him easily. He tried to yank Woody off the railing, but Woody held on for dear life. No matter how much the gorilla pulled, Woody wasn't going to be budged without the gorilla himself falling off.

The screaming and yelling below did not cease, and Jessie kept a good fight. She looked up at Woody hanging on the railing. Then she looked in horror as the board he was holding on to started to crack.

And as if in slow motion, Woody started to fall as the board broke, the angry crowd of toys standing below. He hit the floor like a rock, and Jessie yelled out his name. And then she was taken by many large stuffed animals and figurines. They were dragged away to a dark room.

* * *

"W…..y…c….he…..W….dy…Wo…dy!" Woody's eyes slowly fluttered open. He was resting on something soft, and whatever he was starring at was blurry. The picture slowly came in focus. Vibrant green sparkling eyes startled him a little as he sat up quickly. He looked at Jessie and Buzz, and studied his surrounding. They were trapped in a plastic Tupperware box turned upside down. The outside images were too unclear to see, and it was dark too. Had it not been for Buzz's glow in the dark feature, they would have probably been in total darkness.

"Woody! Thank goodness you're awake!" said the worried voice of Jessie. She gave him a tight hug, and didn't let go. "How long was I out?" Woody said pulling away with the tight grip. Buzz put a hand on his shoulder and exchanged looks with Jessie. "About an hour cowboy."

Suddenly Woody remembered what had happened, and he started to stand up. "Oh my gosh! Bo is in…" and then his head hit the top of the low Tupperware container. "Sorry Woody, we did the same thing." Jessie said remorsefully towards their cage rubbing her head slightly. "What's holding this down?" Woody asked. Jessie pulled Buzz up towards the top of the container to see. "Looks like some heavy books, or boards or something."

Woody pushed with all his might, but the box wouldn't move, and they were helplessly stuck. He sat down desperately. _There has to be some way out of here!_ He lied down on his back. Jessie rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him. She looked at Buzz, who showed worry on his face as well. She grabbed his hand and rubbed it too.

"Don't worry, it'll turn out. I'm sure you'll be able to get to Bo some…" and then the box was lifted up from on top of them. Soon they were completely free, and all three of them stood up. There was a ton of stuffed animals and figurines surrounding them. Then stepped through the crowd was a tall gentleman like figure with an unpleasant disposition and green tux. Behind him following closely was some sort of wizard doll hunched over hiding his whole face but his eyes. They were dark, and made the threesome nervous.

"My name is Elliot, and I am leader of this pack of toys," the gentleman said in a cold voice. "According to information from someone who claims to have known you," he said with a little more of a softened voice. "There has been a mix-up, and you are not here to cause us any harm. Is this correct?"

The three toys stood in silence until Jessie nudged Woody in the gut. He cleared is throat. "Yes, yes, we don't want to harm anybody." Elliot scanned his eyes over Jessie. "Well, it was unclear when you started to attack the other toys." "We were grabbed from behind! I was defending myself!" Jessie proclaimed angrily. Elliot looked far less than amused. "You are welcome to stay the night. However there is a yard sale tomorrow and I am not sure you will want to be there when it happens." And Elliot left the group.

The little wizard doll stayed. "Um, I actually was hoping to see a toy that is here I think. Do any of you know Bo Peep?" Woody said awkwardly. The group was silent. Finally the wizard stepped forward. "Come with me," he said in a horrible raspy voice. The three stepped forward. "Just, the cowboy," he said harshly. "I'll be fine," Woody told his friends, and then stepped forward. The wizard whispered something to one of the toys, and then they left the room.

"Well, Howdy!" said Jessie extending a hand out to one of the toys. The one who the wizard whispered to passed on his message, and Buzz and Jessie sat there watching them talk amongst themselves. "Um, maybe we should wait in the hall…" Buzz started. They took a step towards the door. All the toys stopped talking and moved quickly in front of them.

"If you think you're going to get away with breaking miss Bo Peep, then you've got another thing coming!" Shouted someone, and then they all started to run towards the surprised duo.

* * *

Bo Peep was infuriated. She had been trapped in one of the bedrooms for her "safety." After seeing her friends taken away, she went to try and talk to Elliot immediately.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" She almost yelled at him. "What are you talking about?" He acted like nothing had happened. "I mean you just imprisoned my friends! They weren't going to hurt anybody!" Elliot seemed interested at the term friends, more than the term imprisoned. "You know these toys?" "Of course I do! They were my friends before I was sold!" There was a pause. "Do you mean to say that the cowboy doll is indeed Woody Pride?"

Bo's face softened. "Yes, yes it is. P-please release them." Neither Elliot, nor Bo, noticed Mage lurking within the shadows eavesdropping.


	7. The lies

Author's notes:...

"So I guess we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Mage." The name sounded familiar to Woody. Like a name from one of Rex's or Trixie's online games. "Um, Howdy. My name is Woody. So, where is Bo?" Woody said somewhat nervously. Mage didn't look like one you'd want to tell your deepest secrets to.

"She's upstairs, but listen Woody, there is something I'd like to tell you." The raspy voice continued. "Bo has told us about you before." Woody didn't speak. He nodded to the wizard to continue. "Well Woody, they weren't very pleasant things. She told us she told you she never wanted to see you again." Woody swallowed. He was afraid of this.

"Well we asked her if she wanted to see you, but…" Mage's voice didn't have a speck of sympathy, but it sounded real. Woody was hurt. He knew this was a bad idea. "C-can I at least talk to her?" Woody managed to stutter. Mage sighed. "Listen sheriff, I don't know about you, but I would get out of here before you really get your heart broken." "I… Is there somewhere I can think for awhile before I leave?" Woody asked sadly. And Mage led him to one of the bedrooms, smiling wickedly to himself.

* * *

Jessie pounded furiously on the Tupperware. She had been yelling earlier, but she was starting to loose her voice, and now all she could do was hope the thick plastic broke. "Jessie, no matter how many times you pound on it, it's not going to break." Jessie finally sunk, and dejectedly put her face into her hands.

Buzz sat next to her. "I'm sorry Jessie, I didn't mean to… Listen, everything will be ok alright? We're going to get out of here and…" "What if they do something to Bo Buzz? What if that awful Elliot does break her? And what will happen to Woody?" "That's not going to happen," Buzz said soothingly, and held her close, cradling her.

"I just wish I could think strait. I feel like I know how to get out of here, I just can't remember!" "Well then you can think, and I'll hold you." And slowly, Buzz rocked Jessie back and forth. Then quietly, Jessie gave a little giggle. "What?" "I don't know, it seems like the last time I saw a Tupperware box was when you thought you were a space ranger. You tried to make a hole in it with your laser…" Then Jessie jerked up, and smacked her face. "Of course!"

* * *

Bo saw Mage walk into the room. He had a smile on his face, and that worried Bo a bit. She went to talk to him. "Where is Woody, Mage?" The wizard let his smile disappear. "I thought you were going to tell him I really wanted to talk to him."

"Bo, I think we should talk," Mage put a hand on her back, and it sent shivers through her spine. "I went to go talk to Woody, and he, well he…" "What?" Bo was irritated. "Well you see, he told me why he came. The little girl dropped something out of the car. It was Woody's hat. They came back to get it, and after they retrieved it, they were a little lost." "Mage, I've heard you lie before. It doesn't make sense."

"Bo, I don't know if Woody told me the truth or not, but the fact is…" Bo tried not to listen to him. Mage was a liar sometimes, but he knew how to play with your emotions. "You told him you never wanted to see him again… Listen, if I were you, I would let him leave like he wants to before you really get hurt."

* * *

"Alright, nobody is coming. Ready Buzzy?" He nodded. "Ok, lift!" Buzz and Jessie both pushed on one side of the top of the box. And to their delight, exactly the desired effect took place. The heavy boards on top of the box slid to one side. "Perfect!" Jessie exclaimed. "So we don't have a lot of time. The guards will be back to check on us." Buzz understood, and then crouched down. Then he leaped on his hands and used his feet to kick up box. The whole thing flipped over without a problem, but the boards that were on top crashed down noisily.

They heard voices from an unknown place. "Time to go," Buzz said hastily as he grabbed Jessie. They ran out into the hallway. "They've got to be upstairs," Jessie said looking up at the steep climb up the railing. Hearing the voices again, Jessie and Buzz started to scramble up. They made it up to the top without a problem. Buzz peeped his head to look around.

A few toys were sleeping, and some were talking quietly. Buzz silently helped Jessie up, and then scanned the room for Woody or Bo. He saw a toy glisten in the Moonlight in the corner.

They made their way to the corner without attracting any attention. The familiar white and pink polka dot dress buried the face of its owner. Bo was crying heavily, but she could feel the presence of someone walking up to her. "Leave me alone Elliot. I-it's something you wouldn't understand."

Jessie tried to talk her best impression of Elliot. "Fine, I'll leave you with my good looks and smug attitude to sit in this corner missing your best pal ever, Jessie the cowgirl." Bo raised her head slowly. "J-Jessie? B-Buzz?"

And then they hugged. A tender reunion had happened, and Bo didn't feel so alone anymore. "Bo, have you seen Woody? He was led away and then…" Buzz stopped. Something didn't look right in her face. Jessie could tell too. "Bo, is everything alright?" Jessie put a hand on her shoulder. Bo broke down.

"H-he doesn't w-want to see me…" Jessie and Buzz were confused. "What do you mean? That's the whole reason he…" But before Jessie could continue, Elliot and a group of other toys interjected. "I think you two have overstayed your welcome." Behind him lurked Mage, smiling sadistically.

* * *

Woody finally found the strength to get up. He had been lying down for what seemed like hours. He went back to the bedroom where he had left Buzz and Jessie. They weren't there. He looked towards the staircase down the hallway. Then a little pretty figurine walked up to him. "Mister cowboy, Mage told me to look out for you. He explained everything to your friends, and they left." _They left? That doesn't sound like them…_ But Woody was too depressed to question, and made his way to the front door.

It was chilly outside. The Moonlight stretched across the rooftops. Woody started to wearily walk home. He kept his head down, and didn't pet the dog as it nudged him slightly… _The dog!_

Why hadn't Jessie and Buzz taken the dog to get home? It would've been faster, and Woody was sure that they wouldn't have started walking leaving the dog for Woody. They would have waited. Woody looked back at the burnt house being lit up by the Moon. There was a commotion coming from the window. He started to walk back.

His pace grew, and then turned into a run, until he saw Bo sitting on the windowsill. _N-no, I c-can't…_ Woody looked around desperately for some sort of excuse to not go back, but he couldn't find any. He slowly started walking again until he was at the base of the window. It would be easy to physically get to it. There were nails jutting out of the house, and the branches of the tree stretched out far.

Woody looked back, and then at the house. He'd made his decision.

_Sorry everybody for sort of a short chapter. The next one will be epic, I promise. Just a few more chapters! Please please please review!_ _Thanks to Carlina100 and everybody else! I luvs the comments!_


	8. No regrets

Authors Notes: Cliche! How I love that word.

Jessie was getting sick of this. Once again she and Buzz were imprisoned, but this time they were heavily guarded and tied together. It was weird to think that these toys actually thought they were trying to harm Bo. If anything, Jessie thought Elliot or that creepy wizard guy would do it first.

Bo had tried to stop them from being captured, but Elliot just pulled her away, like an annoying overprotective parent.

Buzz and Jessie were under a different box too, one that reminded Buzz of the one Woody had been trapped in many years ago in Sid's house. "Well this is stupid," breathed Jessie. _Where the heck is Woody?_ "We'll let you go after the ceremony, now quit complaining," snapped one of the figurine guards.

_Ceremony?_ Jessie just rolled her eyes, but Buzz paid attention to that word. He remembered long ago when Woody had explained marriage for the umpteenth time. He mentioned something about a ceremony… While Buzz searched his thoughts, Jessie thought it was a good time to make light of their situation.

"Well Buzz Lightyear, here we are tied together sitting under a crate," she started. "If the circumstances were different, I'd almost say this was romantic, given that your hands are all over my bum." Even though Jessie couldn't see Buzz, she knew he was blushing. She could almost feel it through his plastic.

"Ah, er, y-yes, I g-guess…" Buzz tried to breathe. "Well something has been bugging me recently Buzz, and I guess now is as good a time as any," Jessie said a little bit sadly. "It was years ago, but remember a couple months after Bo was sold, we had a little conversation." Buzz gulped. Jessie hadn't talked to Buzz for a while after that. It wasn't until after their miraculous survival from the incinerator they actually started showing passion for each other again.

"Buzz, I'm not mad anymore." Jessie read his movements like a book. "I'm actually kind of glad we did it for a while. But whether this turns or not, Woody will have to move on, and so will we." Buzz was puzzled. He had no idea where the cowgirl was going with this. "I think it's cute how you get all tongue tied and nervous around me, but that's how it's been for several years. Woody told me he used to get super nervous around Bo when he first met her, but as they dated and spent their lives together, he got over it.

"What I'm trying to say Buzz is that when we faced the incinerator a few days ago, I was scared. There were so many things I wanted to say and do, but then you took my hand." She stopped for a moment and tried to intertwine her hands into his. "And then… well Buzz, we got a second chance. I just want to make sure I've done everything I can in life, and Buzz… I don't want us to end up like Woody and Bo where when we might say good bye and not end up being happy with each other or ourselves. I don't want any regrets…"

Buzz just started speaking. He didn't let anything get in the way. It was time to come out. "I love you Jessie, I always have." Buzz wanted to look at her face and those beautiful sparkling eyes, but all he could do was picture her in his mind. "I promise no matter how this ends, we're going to spend more time together. No regrets."

* * *

Bo sat down trying to understand all the confusion going on. Once again she witnessed her friends capture, and now she couldn't even leave the windowsill. The little latter she used to get up and down had been taken away. She was trapped. Her fury towards Elliot was strong. He was acting so weird lately. He kept accidentally calling her Ms. Muffet, and then he got a glazed look over his eyes.

She heard rustling behind her. Bo stood up and looked out the window. Not a soul. "Bo?" She quickly whirled around, and stared right into the eyes of the person she had been thinking about for years. "Woody?" she said sadly.

Woody opened his mouth to say something, but Bo beat him to it. "Listen Woody, I know you want to leave, and… I won't stop you. But can we talk?" Woody was a little confused, but nodded, and together they sat on the ledge of the window. "Woody, Mage told me you didn't want to see me. I was disappointed at first, but I deserve it. Really, I do. Those many years ago I made a horrible mistake." Bo looked away from his face. It started to rain gently outside.

"Woody, I thought you were doing something different than what you were doing, and I didn't have the patience to even give you a chance… I-I'm s-so…sorry." Bo looked down to her hand. The pinkish pearl sparkled.

Woody followed the glance, and he slowly, tenderly took her hand. Then with his other hand trembling, he reached into his front pocket. There was another piece of chain, the same kind as Bo's. Woody slipped it onto his finger, and then they interlocked in a hug.

Bo cried. They were together at last. After a long few moments, Woody held Bo close to his chest. "Bo," he whispered softly. "There is one thing I don't understand. You said Mage told you I didn't want to see you, but Mage told me that you didn't want to see me." Bo slowly sat up. "But…"

"I warned you cowboy, you should have left. It's a shame a love such as yours to be lost…"

* * *

The two slipped into silence for a long time, only holding on by their tied hands. Buzz wanted so bad to try something. Woody told him about kissing, and waiting for the right moment. The problem was Buzz thought every moment was the right moment. But now… it truly was. And he couldn't. Then the word snapped back into his head. _Ceremony. Darn it! Where are you sheriff?_

Suddenly there was yelling and screaming coming from the hallway. Violently Woody Pride tried to escape his captors, but they held him steady. He kept yelling one name. "We'd better tie him up with the others," said one of the toys, and soon enough Woody found himself reunited with his friends.

"W-we've got to save her!" "Woody, what happened?" Jessie could slightly see his face. "They're going to do something to her!" Jessie turned towards her guards. "Why are you doing this? Can't you see all the damage you are doing? Don't you know they were going to get married?" "But Miss Peep is already engaged."

Buzz had received an epiphany. "Woody, they're getting married, tonight! Bo and Elliot! We have to stop that wedding!" _That was the ceremony!_ One of the guards snorted. "You'll do no such thing! Mage has instructed us that this wedding will go smoothly."

_ Mage. _Woody seethed at the name. Then he looked at the toys holding them captive. "Listen, Bo and I were almost engaged, when she was sold." "Then why did she tell you she never wanted to see you again?" interrupted one of the toys. "She thought I was going to break up with her. But we talked… She's even wearing the ring I was going to give her."

Buzz noticed something sparkle from his friend's hand. It was a little ring. "Mage has been telling you lies. Bo and I are… in love. This will all be my fault if I can't reach her in time." Woody put down his head. His pathetic attempt seemed futile.

And then the crate was lifted. They were untied. One of the figurines walked up to them. "Listen… Woody, we can get you out of this room, but you'll have to take on all the toys at the ceremony. Mage threatens us continually, and if he finds out we're helping you, bad things will happen." Woody sort of wanted to say and see what he meant by "threaten," but they didn't take a moment for granted. They had a wedding to crash.

* * *

Bo didn't know what was going to happen. After she had been yanked from her lover's arms, the next thing she knew is that she was getting ready for a wedding. Her wedding. Mage had most of the toys caught up in his lies. It was like they were under a spell, and that made it even more appropriate that he was a wizard doll.

Bo didn't have different outfits so they took a handkerchief and tied it around her on top of her dress. It felt awkward. She finally sat down and waited for her doom. What had they done with Woody? And then she was pulled into the area they would be wed. Bo was absent-minded. Like she had died, but didn't know it yet.

Then all the sudden the door burst open. "I object."


	9. A love

Authors Notes: Gooo Woody! Yay!

Rows of toys turned their head back to look at where the noise came from. Many of them stood up, glaring. Woody looked up at Bo. She looked desperately into his eyes, searching for comfort. He turned back to look at his friends.

"Go ahead Woody, we'll keep this crowd busy." Jessie nudged him a bit. And then gave him a hug. He looked over at Buzz. "Good luck cowboy," and they exchanged nervous looks. Woody stepped forward. He knew after he crossed their line, there would be no going back. But at this point he didn't care. Bo was so close now, and this wasn't right. It was going to morning soon, and he had to get her out there before the yard sale avoiding separation again.

He took a deep breath. Buzz and Jessie took their spots behind him. Even though they were on the top floor, there was still an attic, and some of the loose boards hung down, still holding nails in them. It would be risky, that was for sure.

Woody looked into the eyes of all the toys watching him while slowly pulling out his pull-string. With his other hand he was ready to give the signal to Buzz and Jessie. Woody took one last look at Bo. She looked so frightened. He refused to loose her again.

And then he gave the signal.

* * *

Bo watched the scene as the toys below erupted. Woody slung his pull-string up and caught a nail. He swung heroically across the crowd and started to run up to the desk to the where she stood. She looked over at Elliot, finding anger in her again. He looked calm for some reason, and that made her even madder at him. Mage whispered something into his ear, and he hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "We are moving this wedding up higher."

And then she found herself in the grasp of the same gorilla that had yanked Woody down earlier. She tried to free herself, but he held strong. There was only one way up into the attic, and that was to use the dangerous unstable stairs. No railing provided. Hardly anybody ever went up there. In addition to the weak floor, there was a giant gaping hole in it, and the hole went all the way through all three floors.

Bo stopped struggling with the gorilla when they started cautiously making their way up the stairs. She held her breath.

Woody watched them get to the last step when he finally made his way on top of the desk. Without another thought he ran after them. He made his way up the stairs cautiously one by one. Woody was almost there. He saw her, still looking at him. Woody was distracted, he placed his foot where it shouldn't have gone.

He yelled, as he started to fall through. He was hanging by a loose board. It started to crack. Woody waited to fall. And then someone caught him. He looked up. A familiar green and purple arm held his. Buzz grasped his arm tightly. Behind him a smirking face helped pull Woody up. "Honestly, we weren't going to count covering you as you swung in to help your lady, but this time you do owe us," Jessie patted his back. "Just go save her already."

Woody was curious how they had avoided the crowd and saved him in time, but they heard angry cries from below, and Jessie and Buzz ran back to go try and stall the group. Woody climbed the last steps carefully. He made it to the top, but didn't see Bo or anyone. He was unaware that in the shadows Bo was being held silent, and someone was about to attack.

* * *

Bo had seen him fall. She thought he was going to die. Seeing him again was ultimately a relief, but due to circumstances, she was terrified. She tried to scream as one of the heftier stuffed animals crept up behind him.

He was hit. They came out of the shadows. Woody tried to stand, but was punched again. Bo's mouth restraint was released, and she screamed his name. They were all getting dangerously close to the hole in the floor. He was about to be attacked again, but Elliot stopped the creature. "You will not be taking her from me cowboy. Give up now, or learn to fly." Elliot gestured to the hole they were nearing closer and closer to. "You still have a chance to get out of this. Just leave now and you won't be hurt."

Woody looked up at those slit eyes. "I will never give up, whether my life is on the line or not." Then Mage whispered words into Elliot's ears. Elliot looked at Bo for a moment. For a slight moment he actually looked as if he had a sliver of emotion in him. Woody didn't have a lot of strength left, but he actually took a look around the room. There was a lamp base. He thought it was Bo's at first, but even though it was very similar, it wasn't the same. It looked like a different scene. There was a tree, and down from it hung a spiderweb.

Bo examined it too. Then she thought about how Elliot kept accidentally calling her Miss Muffet. At the same time Bo and Woody looked over a single picture near it. Two toys stood next to each other, showing affection for each other. One was obviously Elliot, but he looked different. He looked happy. The other was a porcelain doll with short brown curls. She looked so similar to Bo….

And then it clicked in both of their minds.

Bo was snapped out of her thoughts when she was hoisted up in a cradle. Her gorilla captor walked towards the hole in the floor. The little rainstorm from earlier started to build up and pound. The damaged roof didn't hold very well against the rain, and so in various spots it started to leak. The gorilla held Bo out over the hole. She tried not to look down.

Woody found the strength to stand again. "Let her go!" He took a step, but Mage interjected. "Ah ah ah, if you take a step closer, I'm afraid we won't be seeing Miss Peep any longer." Woody froze. Elliot looked incredibly weary. "I-isn't there another way? Is t-this the only way to make him leave?"

Mage grinned wickedly and nodded. Then trying to find any courage left in him, Woody took another step. Mage just snickered. "One more step sheriff. One more step." He cleared his throat, and looked at Elliot. Upon looking at him, he saw… himself.

"No, you're wrong Mage. You aren't very smart, are you? This is Elliot's wedding technically, do you think he would let his bride die?" Mage found himself getting angrier. "Elliot, why don't you hold Bo off the edge?" Elliot stood there like a rock. "Well don't just stand there! Do you want them to leave or not?" And slowly Elliot edged towards the gorilla. Bo could not flail, because she risked falling. Elliot held Bo in his arms tightly.

Woody studied his eyes. Then he turned to Mage. "No, he would never drop her. She's the only one who reminds him of her." He pointed to the picture and the lone lamp in the corner. Elliot's face softened. "Miss Muffet," Bo said close to a whisper.

Woody looked at Elliot again. "Elliot, I love her. Take a closer look. She isn't her." He said it without falter, but also tenderly. Elliot took a breath. "I-it was an accident. S-some how she dropped into a box, and was taken away from me forever." Elliot said it painfully. Woody wasn't exactly sure what happened to Miss Muffet, but it didn't sound pleasant.

Mage's cruel voice rang in. "Yes, he loved her. The fact is," Mage stopped to give him a dirty look as Elliot gingerly let Bo down. She ran over to Woody. "He neglected to see that someone cared for her first." "You pushed her didn't you?" Woody bravely added. Mage glared at him with his dark eyes. "You let her fall. You didn't want them to be together. You were jealous." Elliot fell into despair. Woody continued. "If you couldn't have her, then no one could." The words echoed in his mind. He recalled saying the same thing to Lotso just a few days ago.

"I thought I was getting my life back when she was gone. And then _she_ came." Mage pointed to Bo angrily. "I waited for the perfect opportunity to do the same thing, and then you had to come. I warned you to leave, but you didn't listen, and now you will have to watch her fall." Mage raised his voice to a yell.

Thunder crashed and lightning started to gleam across the sky. Bo was behind Woody, holding on to him, terror filling her every emotion. Mage suddenly lunged across. Elliot acted too. He grabbed the wizard's foot, and they skidded to the floor. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Elliot couldn't keep a hold of him, and the two stuffed animals had left to get help

Mage didn't watch his footing. He snagged Bo's dress, and then started to fall off balance on the edge of the hole. Thunder boomed, and they both started to fall. Woody desperately tried to catch hold of Bo, but she slipped. He didn't think after that. Woody jumped into the hole himself, and caught up to Bo.

Lighting whipped across the sky, and Mage disappeared. Woody and Bo continued to fall. Woody positioned himself under Bo, and yelled at her to hold on to him. She grabbed his vest, and they passed through the floors.

Bo knew this was it. There was no way she was going to survive this, regardless of whether Woody made it or not. She put her head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around hers. And although Bo knew he was a toy, she could swear she heard his heart beating.

They hit the ground.

_AHHH! Oh man, doesn't look good. Please review, and I promise I'll update very very soon. _


	10. All coming back

Authors Note: Almost done with the cursed editing! Yay!

Buzz and Jessie looked at each other anxiously. Woody was going to give them the signal any minute. Jessie was caught up her thoughts. _What if this doesn't work? What will happen to Bo?_ Buzz read her thoughts. He grabbed her head, and mouthed the words, "It will be ok." She gulped, but felt a little better. So much had come out of this trip. And then Woody gave the signal.

And then the rest was a blur. Buzz and Jessie ran out in front, dashing down the rows of toys. The crowd erupted and all of them ran after. Jessie caught a glimpse of Woody safely making it across. She smiled, and then ran in one direction while Buzz ran in the other. Jessie was more agile than the others. She ran around slipping out of their hands while taunting them.

Buzz was also good at getting away. He did all manner of flips. Things were going good, but then he saw Bo get carried up the stairs. They wouldn't be able to hold them for forever.

Jessie was thinking the same thing, and the both didn't look where they were going. They hit each other. And then all the toys surrounded them. Jessie glanced over to the stairs. Woody started to climb them. And then what ran through her mind was somewhat of a mystery. It might have been her sibling like relationship with Woody, or just her natural instinct, but Jessie received a loud and clear message. _Get over there right now._ "B-Buzz, we have to get over there!"

The toys started to close in on the two toys. Buzz looked around the room. They were very close to a window, and loosely hanging from the window was a ragged and torn curtain. Jessie caught his glance, and nodded. Acting quickly he picked up Jessie and chucked her at the curtain. She grabbed it, and it started to rip. The confused toys just stared, and then Buzz leapt out of the way. The curtain fell on top of the group, and Buzz and Jessie moved wood pieces around the edges.

Jessie landed neatly next to the curtain. She smiled, and then she remembered the thought that had came into her mind before. Jessie grabbed Buzz's hand, and they sprinted up to the stairs. They could see Woody almost to the top. Buzz somewhat questioned them doing this, but he followed Jessie as they carefully and quickly made their way up. Jessie didn't want to yell to Woody, because she was afraid he might loose his footing.

And then Woody fell through one of the boards. He was holding a board, but they could see it coming off. They went as fast as they could without falling. The board was almost off. Buzz lunged forward.

And soon they came face to face with Woody.

As soon as that was all taken care of, Buzz and Jessie went back down upon hearing voices again. At the base of the stairs the group had freed themselves from the curtain, and they didn't look very happy. And then Jessie and Buzz found that they were pretty weary. Buzz wasn't sure how much more of this they could take. And the toys, not waiting this time, started to run towards the couple.

Buzz and Jessie just held each other, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"_Yes, he loved her. The fact is," _Mage's voice rang from the attic. _"He neglected to see that someone cared for her first." _All the toys stopped. Something bad was happening. _"You pushed her didn't you? You let her fall. You didn't want them to be together. You were jealous." _This voice was Woody's. _"If you couldn't have her, then no one could."_

One of the stuffed animals put two and two together. "Oh my… They're talking about Miss Muffet!" The toys strained their ears for any more talking_. "I thought I was getting my life back when she was gone. And then she came. I waited for the perfect opportunity to do the same thing, and then you had to come. I warned you to leave, but you didn't listen, and now you will have to watch her fall."_

Some of the toys gasped. The rain and thunder cracked. _"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" _Elliot yelled. Lighting gleamed across the sky, illuminating the house. A horrific scene was shown by the lightning, and several screamed as they watched Bo and Woody fall through the ceiling.

Time seemed to go in slow motion. Jessie started to try and yell her friend's names while running towards the spot where they would go to the next floor. Buzz followed, and it seemed as if their running made them farther apart from the hole.

They watched the two pass to the next floor. And finally they made it to the hole. They looked down and saw as they disappeared into the darkness of the basement.

* * *

She regained consciousness. She didn't open her eyes though. She tried to think. _What just happened? Where am I? _She kept her eyes shut, trying to remember. And then she felt feeling in her body again. She was laying on something soft. Slowly she ran her fingers over the object. She met something hard. Her hands searched it, and it felt oddly familiar. She opened her baby blue eyes.

She knew the face. His eyes were closed. _Wait, aren't I supposed to be dead?_ Bo Peep took a glance up. She was sitting in darkness, except for some light coming from a few holes in the ceiling.

Bo remembered everything that happened. She hastily got up. She _had _to be cracked or chipped, or something. It was impossible. There wasn't a visible scratch. She looked at Woody. He was on the ground, not making a sound. _I landed, on him._ Through some miracle, she had survived. Woody had taken most of the blow of the landing. Bo suddenly became worried.

She tried to wake him up. "W-Woody? Woody p-please wake up! Please…" He didn't respond. The wind and rain blew. She tried to shake him. "Woody… Please…" her voice was lowered to a whisper. The wind made her shiver uncontrollably.

A flood of memories caught up to her. The painful day she had been sold. Bo remembered sitting next to the window. The cold air was coming through, and she had no one to keep her warm. Even when it was sunny, she was miserable. The sun just reminded her of him.

Somehow she had stopped crying. She tried to banish the thought of him, but she remembered the nights when she was in his arms. The ring on her finger was a constant reminder.

Bo lied down on his soft chest. Guilt washed over her. She told him she never wanted to see him again. They had been together since then for a few moments. Bo ran her hand over his face. Tears came quickly. She hugged him, and whispered into his ear, "I do." "So where do we go for the honeymoon?"

* * *

Jessie scrambled down the stairs, with Buzz following close behind. They found the stairs to the basement, and they tumbled down that too. It was dark. The only real light was coming from the ceiling and the faint green glow of Buzz's suit.

"Woody, Bo! Where are you?" She sounded incredibly desperate. "Look!" Buzz pointed to two figures on the floor. "Buzz…no…" Jessie lost her breath. They stood over the two. They were both lying there, not making a sound. Eyes closed. Buzz held her trembling hand. They both crouched down and put down their heads. Jessie started to reach out her hand to the two.

"AHH!" she shrieked. Woody grabbed her arm as she was moving closer. Woody grinned. And Bo opened her eyes herself. They stood up together. Jessie punched Woody in the gut. "Don't ever, do that again." Even though it hurt, Woody just laughed. _It's over._ Buzz walked over himself, and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Don't scare my girlfriend like that." "As if you weren't scared Mr. Lightyear." The two continued their conversation while Jessie almost squealed. Buzz had just called her his girlfriend. Bo came over by her.

"So Buzz has been taking his sweet time, huh?" Jessie laughed. "You can say that." And then the cowgirl gave the shepherdess a hug. "Welcome back Bo." The sun finally broke out of the clouds. It was morning.

The two couples made their way upstairs. All the toys were there, getting ready to go back to their owner's house. Upon Bo's returning, they were relieved. Elliot stepped forward from the group. He faced Woody. "Sheriff, I'm… sorry, for everything." Woody put his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "It's fine, Mage had us all confused. What happened to him anyway?" Elliot looked back. "He's gone. It's like he vanished." Elliot looked a Bo.

"Bo… I…" Bo gave him a hug. "Elliot, it's been a pleasure. Please don't give up." Elliot's disposition lightened. He looked better. "I'll…I'll find her someday."

They heard noises coming from the other house. "The yard sale will be starting soon. You'd better get going." "How are we going to get home?" Bo asked Woody. "Well, I might have an idea, but we'll need some help.

* * *

"Alright, let's go!" The toys scrambled across the grass. Some stuffed animals carried Bo Peep's lamp across the lawn. They had been waiting an hour for the perfect opportunity to sneak in a neighbor's car, and it had come. One of Bonnie's neighbors had bought a boatload of things, and she loaded some of it in, and then went back to get the rest of her things. The door was left open. Quickly the lamp was loaded it, and Woody, Bo, Buzz, and Jessie along with Bo's sheep climbed in the car.

"Thank you," Woody told the animals, and they hid in the back seat. The car started, and they were on their way home. Bo and Woody sat next to each other. He started to tell her what he had been up to for the past years while Jessie went over to go talk to Buzz.

After he filled her in, she rested against him. "Bo?" "Yes Woody?" "Do… do you still want to… get married?" She looked at him and gave him a funny look. "Honestly Woody Pride, what do you think it means when someone says 'I do?'" And then she kissed him.

Jessie considered what she was going to say. "Well _boyfriend,_" she told him. "I guess we're going to get a lot more time together, right?" Buzz blushed at first, but then tried to smile. It came out as a goofy grin. Jessie couldn't help laughing. She sat down on his lap, and rested her head on his shoulder. They held hands, and Jessie sighed. Last night had been the longest night of her life.

Buzz thought about when they were tied together. He thought about how he wanted to kiss her. Now that he _could_, it was different. He moved his head closer, and then pulled back a bit. _Kiss her you idiot!_ "U-um, Jessie?" She turned her head. "Hmm?"

And then he leaned in fast, and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised at first, and for the first time, Buzz Lightyear saw her blush. But then her eyes lit up, and she kissed back.

And both couples were reunited.

_One more chapter left! Yay! Review please!_


	11. Not the end

Authors Notes: TOTALLY COMPLETE! Yahoo! Please Review!

The wedding took place a week after Bo was introduced to Bonnie. Woody and Bo honestly didn't care if the wedding was the same day as when she came, but the others fussed about it being proper. It was a simple, small wedding. They were only toys anyway, and this was an unusual thing to be doing.

Bonnie and her family were spending the night at a relative's house, so Woody and Bo went on their "Honeymoon," which was just them spending time with each other in complete privacy.

Bonnie loved Bo Peep. She was still looking for some of her missing dolls, when suddenly the doorbell rang, and on the porch was a pretty lamp, even with a removable porcelain doll and sheep. She took the lamp up into her room, and then found her missing toys immediately on her bed.

It was a little strange, but Bonnie didn't care. She started to play with Bo, being extra careful with her. That night, Woody went up to see Bo on her nightstand. It reminded him of the first time he met her. "Well, what do you think?"

She smiled, looking at Bonnie's sleeping figure. "She is so wonderful Woody. Just like Andy, huh?" Woody nodded, as he recalled the memory of his past owner. She walked up to him, and held his waist. "This is really just a new beginning isn't it?"

Woody chuckled. "Seems like we get in a lot of adventure for just a bunch of toys, don't we?" She gazed up into his chocolate eyes. "That was something I missed the most. Adventure, even if I didn't get to go on any. Not that I didn't hate thinking you might come back…" "Yeah, don't forget I was worried about that too." "Well I don't know Woody," she pulled away, and sat down on the lamp base.

"It made me feel more… human…" Woody sat down next to her. "Bo, even if to kids you may just look like a pretty figure, you mean the whole world to me." He wrapped his arm around her. "Thanks sheriff." He stood up. Bo was sort of annoyed at the act. She thought he was going to kiss her at least. As he turned to leave, she whipped out her crook, and caught his neck. "I don't think I said you could leave cowboy," and she kissed him.

Then they sat down together, looking out the window at the many stars. Woody whispered into her ear. "It will be an adventure."

* * *

Jessie loved adventure, she really did. But after it ended, she was deeply relieved. Somehow everything worked out in the end. She was even resting in the arms of a toy she loved, who had troubles speaking with her almost all their lives being together. She pretended to sleep when Woody got up to go speak to Bo. She smiled. Maybe someday she and Buzz would get married.

A dark looming thought came into her head. _Even if we do get married, it won't change the fact that we may get separated._ Bo and Woody must have understood this the most. Jessie turned over, deep in thought. She didn't think Buzz was awake, watching her.

"Jessie, are you ok?" He whispered. She jumped a little. Then she silently got up, and took his hand. They got off the bed. "It's really nothing, I was just thinking…" "About what?" Buzz looked at her troubled vibrant green eyes. "Well, I don't know Buzz. I'm just a little scared, that's all." Buzz looked a little confused. "I mean about getting separated, ourselves." He put a reassuring arm on her. She stared towards the window, and outside to look at the stars.

"Sometimes, I get some funny thoughts. Like how I wonder sometimes what it would be like to be…human." Buzz didn't know what he was going to say. "It doesn't matter what will happen. As long as we don't loose what's important." And she turned to him again, and gave him a kiss.

They continued to look at the stars, when Buzz whispered to her. "It will be an adventure."

_THE END! YAY! Ok so I sort of set this up for another story I might be doing. It sort of depends on how this one does. So anyway, sorry for heckling you for reviews, but digital easy bake oven is really, really good._


End file.
